Snape's Revenge
by light-dark-34
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally admit there love but when Snape wants blood who will save them for a potions teacher who has gone mad? HHr PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


Snape's Revenge

Harry and Hermione finally admit there love but when Snape wants blood who will save them for a potions teacher who has gone mad? H/Hr PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

"Hermione can I talk to you" asked Harry a big smile planted on his face. It was there seventh year and they did go back to Hogwarts Hermione and Harry had gotten closer and it was time Harry told her how he felt.

"Sure Harry" Hermione smiled brightly oh how Harry loved her smile it sent goose bumps down his back. They walked into an unused classroom.

"I really like you Hermione" Harry said a light blush creeping onto his cheek.

"Yes" Hermione smiled she loved playing hard to get.

"Do you want to go out with me" he asked you know this was easier then asking Cho to the dance he smirked at that thought.

"Hm give me a sec to think about it" Hermione smiled so they went to the Quittich pitch and Harry mounted his broom and just as he was doing a tight turn Hermione smiled.

"YES" she yelled and Harry fell but he was only a foot from the ground Hermione giggled and ran down to see him. She walked down and Harry kissed her passionately and they both ended up on the ground Harry on top.

"That wasn't nice" he smiled.

"No but this is" she smirked kissing him.

"I have to agree with you there" he smiled. They walked back into the school they were just about to reach the doors when they heard Ginny scream. They ran to see her bloodied. They check her pulse she was still alive. Hermione was about to call for help when everything went black.

Hermione groaned as she tried to adjust to the dark room. She tried to get up but yelped in pain as it shot thru her body. She tried to feel for her wand but it wasn't there. She tried to get but and ignored the pain when she found she was restrained but metal cuffs.

"Harry" Hermione called. He didn't answer.

"Harry" she called again silence.

"Hermione" Harry yelled.

"Harry" Hermione yelled almost in tears.

"Where are we" he asked.

"I don't know only that it's dark" she cried.

Just then the lights came on and Hermione screamed. All around the room torture equipment, knifes, needs, liquids, vise grips and lots of nails and a hammer.

"Hermione are you seeing what I'm seeing" he asked.

"Yes Harry where are you" she cried.

"Look to your left" Harry answered. She did to see him hanging on a wall two feet off the ground. Hermione was positioned sitting up her arms shackled to the wall. They heard the door opened and in walked Snape.

"Professor thank god help us" Hermione cried pulling at the shackled.

"Now why would I do that when I put you there" he smirked evilly.

"Have you gone insane" Harry yelled.

"Yes I have now I will take my revenge" he smirked "Muggle style" he took a knife of the wall it had jagged edges and walked over to Hermione.

He slid the knife down her arm drawing blood. Hermione scream and Snape laughed as blood dripped off her arms and dripped onto the ground.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Harry bellowed.

"What are you going to do Potter" Snape Smirked. Hermione was crying.

"Shut up" he yelled. But she didn't. He went to a wall and got a sewing needle and string. He tied a knot on one end the strung I threw her bottom lip. She screamed as blood trickled down her face. He then pulled it threw the top of her lip. He repeated this process till her mouth was sewn shut.

"You bastered" Harry snapped seeing his love crying and in pain. He then grabbed a syringe and filled it with a blue liquid and walked over to Harry.

Hermione was trying to yell for him to stop but it was muffled. Harry tried to move but the needle pierced his skin and the liquid flowed into his veins. He felt weird like everything was going multi colored.

"I just injected him with a hallucinogen" he laughed madly "He's watching all his friends and the ones he loved die over and over again" he laughed.

"RON" Harry yelled.

"Now little miss lets get back to were we started" he smirked picking up the knife again. He then trailed it down her other arm. Her scream came thru her sewed up mouth. The then trailed it across her cheek and then her stomach. Then we went and got this weird piece of metal. It had little bumps in the shape of figures and little tiny blades in it. He grabbed her hand and put it in. Hermione screamed as the blades pierced her skin. Then as it was closed he slid it off fast. Hermione screamed even harder this time as the skin was being ripped off her hand. He then did the same for the other hand. She could hear Harry's cries as he watched as one by one he's friends dropped dead. Hermione cried as the pain from her hands soared threw her body she knew she was going to die. Snape then walked over with a hammer and nails. He placed a nail on her hand and hammered it in. Hermione screamed as he did the same to the other hand. He then took the hammer and it came down on her legs. Hermione screamed as bones shattered in her legs. He then unshackled her as she could not get away because her hands were nailed to the wall and her legs broken. He then took a needle and filled it with clear liquid. She felt her body relax then go stiff and she couldn't move.

"That's a paralyses" he smirked and pulled her to the ground. He then injected Harry with the same stuff as the hallucinogen wore off. He then did the same thing he did to Hermione hands. But he found he could scream as the pain filled his head. He tried to scream for Hermione but he couldn't talk. He then found himself having to stare at Hermione he couldn't move not even his eyes. Hermione was moved onto a table. Snap grabbed a scalpel and dug it into Harry's stomach. Tears filled Harry's eyes once again as blood pour from his stomach.

"You see I know someone with your blood type who needs organs so I might as well donate them say good bye to Potter" he laughed. He pulled the two flaps of his skin apart and the first thing he took was the liver he then took out his kidneys. Then he removed his balder then he cut open his chest and removed his heart. Hermione screamed as Harry's life was taken from him. He then walked over to Hermione and opened up her chest.

"Please don't do this" she pleaded. He was about to take out her liver when the door blew open and in walked Lupin. Hermione then black out.

She woke up in the hospital and she screamed as the pain shot threw her body. Nurses and Doctors walked in and sedated her and the last thing she saw was Ron. She woke up a few hours later and the pain was gone. She looked around to see Ron laying in a chair his head on her bed.

"Oh god you're a wake" he smiled.

"Where's Harry" she asked Ron bit his lip and looked away. "Where is he tell me"

"Harry's dead" Ron said.

"No he can't be" Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry Mione" Ron said but Hermione just looked away her eyes blank.

Just then Snape walked in with a needle.

"Time to do some surgery" he smirked. Hermionje screamed.

"Hermione wake up it's ok come on" the doctor said trying to calm down the hysterical teen.

"Don't let him get me no HARRY" she yelled. Ron sat there crying watching his best friend wasting away from the nightmare. Hermione shot up and curled into a ball.

"How long will she be like this" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm afraid forever" said the doctor "You'll need to move her to the mental ward"

"Hermione please get better" Mrs. Weasley cried "I'll go inform her parents"

The End

* * *

I Hope you injoyed this thriller please it was a chalange it's not my best Horor i should have done one like Three of a kind that was good where these people where kidnapped by three les girl who toruchered them mad them go insane then killed them there was one part where this girl had to watch her boyfriend get ripped to shreds by a dog anyways ya i think i may try one like that i dun know anyways tell me what ya think thanx

Faith


End file.
